1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of power electronics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such power semiconductor modules are already described, for example, in German Offenlegungsschriften DE-A1-39 31 634 and DE-A1-43 30 070.
In the case of these power semiconductor modules, which comprise a baseplate having at least one power semiconductor switching element, the power connections extend perpendicularly with respect to the baseplate (see DE 39 31 634 FIG. 4 and column 5, lines 24 ff. and DE 43 30 070 FIG. 8). The power connections are passed out of the module housing perpendicularly with respect to the baseplate. This means that the control units have to be positioned at a certain distance, for example above or alongside, from the modules. This results in relatively long connecting lines to the control unit which serves to drive the module. The long connecting lines result in an undesirably high inductance of the arrangement, it being possible for this inductance to have a limiting effect, in particular with regard to high switching frequencies.